True love or just a fling
by IALB123
Summary: Chloe and Beca just started a new relationship. They care about each other but is it just a college romance or do they love each other? / Stacie tries to get into a very uptight Aubrey's pants. /Bechloe and Staubrey fic/ Slight Bumper and Fat Amy/ Do not own Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe put on her best and sexiest outfit that morning when she woke up. She needed to make sure Beca wouldn't say no to her. She was going to be extra cute and sexy today.

Aubrey knocked on Chloe's bedroom door.

"Come in" she said, still looking in the mirror.

Aubrey sighed. "Chloe, what are you doing? We're going to be late for rehearsal" The tall blonde said as she crossed her arms with a loud sigh.

Chloe ignored her best friend's irritation and turned around. "How do I look? I really want to watch The Conjuring and Beca HATES movies and I missed it when it was in the theatre because I really wanted to watch it with her and make out with her after and…"

Aubrey cut the rambling red head off and made a disgusted face. "I really don't want to hear how you're planning on making lady babies with your alternative, midget girlfriend, Chloe. Can we go now, please?" Aubrey pointed her hand toward the door, indicating she was in a hurry.

Chloe pouted and sighed as she picked up her bag and walked passed Aubrey like a child pissed at her mother for not letting her have more ice cream.

All of the Bella's were waiting for the two late captains. They weren't really complaining because it gives Aubrey less time to make them sweat while running up and down the stairs like a bunch of marathon runners.

"So tell me shorty" Fat Amy began with a grin "how's Chloe?" she wiggled her eyebrows and the little brunette just blushed deeply and all the Bella's erupted into laughter.

"You guys probably have A LOT of sex. I doubt Aubrey does. Even though she's a raging bitch, I would really love to tap that" Stacie said with a sigh.

Everyone laughed and whistled but suddenly went quiet as they realized the captains standing in front of the board. Aubrey's face was extremely red. They didn't know if she was blushing or if she was mad. Chloe looks like she wants to laugh because she bit her lip and looked everywhere but Aubrey.

Aubrey didn't say anything. She cleared her throat. "If we may start?" she asked in a sarcastic voice and began speaking before glancing at a very satisfied Stacie and quickly looking away when the brunette winked at her.

Beca couldn't help but be a little distracted the whole time Aubrey was going on about god knows what. She noticed Chloe's jeans were a little more..tight than usual.

"Beca!" The tiny brunette quickly averted her eyes from Chloe's ass to a very irritated Aubrey.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Aubrey asked as she let out a puff of air.

"Uhm.." Beca thought for a few seconds and then smirked. "Not really..no".

Aubrey pursed her lips and pointed angrily toward the double doors. "Get out. Come back when you have a better attitude."

Beca rolled her eyes and winked at Chloe before walking toward the door. It wasn't the first time Aubrey told her to leave. Everyone was used to it.

"And take those ear monstrosities out!" Aubrey yelled after her.

"You should really get laid. I could show you my monstrosities" Stacie said with a smirk and got a high – five from Fat Amy.

Aubrey's eyes widened but again she didn't say anything. She dismissed them instead.

"A little harsh Bree" Chloe told Aubrey with a frown.

"Her stuck up little attitude is really pissing me off" Aubrey said as she picked up her bag.

"I wonder who is the stuck up one. Stacie is right. You really could use some sexual penetration" Chloe said with a huff and walked out the door.

Chloe entered Beca's dorm room with a plan. She was going to watch that movie even if she needed to tie Beca to the bed. She honestly just wanted Beca to get scared so they could cuddle. Naked. Chloe smirked and went up behind the brunette and kissed her on her cheek.

Beca turned in her seat and took her headphones off. "Hey Red" Beca smiled at her girlfriend and went to sit on the bed with Chloe right on her tail.

"What is it that you have there babe?" Beca nodded toward the bag on Chloe's lap.

Chloe grinned and lied "Oh, I just wanted to show you some of my dance moves so you can tell me if they're any good" the red head shrugged.

Beca frowned. "Your dance moves are perfect babe" she kissed Chloe on the lips to prove she spoke the truth.

"Please" Chloe begged.

"Okay Chlo. Let's do it then" Beca said and leaned back into the bed as she waited for Chloe to get her laptop ready.

The red head went to lay beside her and pressed play.

After a few seconds Beca groaned. "Baby come on. This isn't dance moves" she closed the lid of the laptop and looked at a pouting Chloe.

"Please" Chloe begged.

"Can we just make out instead?" Beca leaned closer to Chloe but the red head pushed her away gently. "No kissing or touching my boobs if you don't watch this movie with me." Chloe said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a child.

"Are you serious?" Beca screeched.

"Yes" was all Chloe said.

Beca groaned and bumped her head on the headboard. "Fine, let's compromise"

Chloe looked at her briefly and nodded "Continue"

"If I watch this movie with you, you're going to cook me dinner tomorrow night at your place..naked..after we get Aubrey to go somewhere with Stacie" Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe giggled like a little girl and nodded her head. "Deal" she said and gave Beca a kiss before opening the laptop and playing the movie.

Beca would never admit that she wanted to piss herself but it was totally worth it because she spent the rest of the night making out with a very willing Chloe.

**Authors note: lol okay this was supposed to be a one shot but I'm going to continue because Aubrey and Stacie. I couldn't stop laughing while writing it.**

**Until next time x0x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe decided to stay with Beca that night. They've been dating for a week now and things were going pretty well.

Chloe was laying beside her girlfriend in bed early that morning, trying to think off all the ways she could seduce the small brunette. Beca was a little closed off. She knew that but the red head couldn't help but feel a little..too attached?

Beca turned her head and saw Chloe's brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"What are you thinking about Red?" she questioned as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Not that I'm complaining Chlo, but you should really stop sleeping on top of me instead of beside me. My arm is killing me" she groaned and rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Chloe asked with a sad pout.

Beca frowned in confusion "of course I think you're sexy baby" she smirked and leaned down to kiss the red head.

"So" Beca began. "What is it with Stacie trying to get into Aubrey's pants?"

Chloe shrugged. "I think she just likes the challenge. I mean, Aubrey is pretty hot."

Beca rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever. Maybe if she gets laid, she'll stop being such a bitch."

Chloe giggled. "We should definitely formulate a plan. But right now I want more cuddles" the red head pulled Beca back to lay on her chest and kissed the top of her head before falling back to sleep.

…..

Later that day, they were all at rehearsal, again waiting. Chloe and Beca were already there but Aubrey was late.

"Alright guys, I'm not complaining but Aubrey is late. And that is..strange" Jessica said.

"She was probably dreaming about me and didn't want to get out of bed" Stacie shrugged while filing her nails.

"You're all talk and no action. You keep flirting with her but yet you didn't ask her out on a date" Cynthia Rose said and the others nodded in agreement.

Stacie looked at them. "Do you wanna try?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow. "And besides, Aubrey is a little stubborn. But I know she wants to grope this" She said with a wink as she squeezed her boobs for emphasis.

Fat Amy made a gagging noise "So what's the plan Hugh Heffner?" she asked in her Aussie accent. "If you don't mind my sexy fat ass helping, I would love to. I'm getting really tired of all my boyfriends and I need some distraction."

"Boyfriends?" Ashley asked with her mouth hanging open.

Fat Amy nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot of sexy hunks but Jake and Michael were a little too desperate for my affections. I only do double dates and they just wouldn't listen so I told them to wrestle my crocodile, Hannibal, and the one who wins could get a single date but unfortunately little Hanny penetrated Jake's sexy ass with its sharp teeth" she shrugged and shook her head.

The girls just laughed.

Aubrey came rushing into rehearsal. "Okay, I'm late, I get it so I'd appreciate if you guys stopped staring at me".

"I'm definitely not staring at you because you're late sweety" Stacie said with a grin as she looked Aubrey up and down.

Aubrey froze for a second and stuttered, "I..Uh..well..let's get started, shall we?"

Stacie loved watching Aubrey squirm. They practiced dance moves today and she knew the blonde tried to ignore her and that only spurred her on more.

"So, Bree" She began.

"Do you like this position more.." She asked as she bent down, pushing her ass into the air.

"Or this one.." She said as she went up behind Aubrey and pushed herself flush against the blonde's back.

Aubrey squeaked and pulled away instantly. "Stacie, what the hell are you doing?" She whisper yelled.

"Oh come on love, don't be shy" Stacie grinned.

Aubrey's face was crimson by now. "I..just.." she stuttered. "Let's just keep..the uh..dance moves appropriate" She said and got herself busy with something else just to get away from Stacie.

….

"Look at those two, baby" Beca nudged Chloe with her shoulder and nodded her head toward Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe grinned. "Poor Aubrey, just look at how red she is"

"Hey guys" Fat Amy whispered as she approached them.

"I don't know about you but.." she pointed toward Aubrey, "we really need to do something about that because I'm bored and I really want Aubrey to loosen up and stop making me do cardio. My but hurts. I can't sit on it and I love sitting" she said dramatically.

Beca snortned. "Yes, I know. But I have no idea how we're going to get her to go out with Stacie."

"You know, maybe Aubrey just wants to be wooed like any other girl does" Cynthia Rose chipped in.

Stacie approached them with a loud sigh. "Guys, I have to admit, my lady boner for Aubrey just won't go away but she won't bite. I don't feel sexy anymore." She fell onto her seat with a sad pout.

"I think it's time for plan B" Ashley said and all the others nodded.

"What's plan B?" Stacie asked hopefully.

"You're gonna have to be a little more romantic" Chloe added.

"Romantic? Usually I get them in bed the first night." Stacie said with wide eyes.

"Just buy her chocolates or something. Flowers, perfume" Cynthia Rose shrugged.

Stacie groaned and before she could reply Aubrey strode pass them and groaned.

"I need a drink" she said with a huff.

"You've been working too hard Bree" Chloe said. "Maybe you should go out. Like on a date." Chloe said suggestively.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for stupid dates, Chloe. We have to concentrate. This is our last chance to win, and you know it."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I need to go to a spa or something" Aubrey said and left in a hurry because Stacie was staring holes through her body.

Suddenly Stacie got a bright idea and grinned widely.

"Why do you have that pervy look on your face?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Just wait and see my loves. Wait and see." Stacie winked before grabbing her bag and quickly ran out the door, leaving confused Bella's behind.

**Author's note: Hey guys. Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter. There will be a lot more Bechloe in chapter 3, I promise.**

**So, what do you think Stacie is up to?**

**Lemme know what you think.**

**X0X0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Right after Aubrey left rehearsal, she went to the spa. She needed some..distraction. She's not entirely sure how to deal with Stacie being into her.

'_I mean, she is into me, right? Why do I even care' _She thought to herself. Maybe she was just overreacting. She's not into women, right? They say you can't miss something you never had. But why was she so curios?

'_No, I'm definitely not into her. I'm just confused', _she tried to reason with herself. She was currently butt naked, laying on her front on the massaging table.

Suddenly she felt coldness on her wrists and a clicking noise. When she tried to move her hands, she realized it was handcuffed to the table. She was about to lift her head to find out what was going on but she faltered as she felt soft hands on her shoulders.

"Hmmm" _'this feels so good. But wait, my hands, what the hell?' _ She lifted her head instantly but saw no one. Suddenly she felt someone..sitting on her?

"Who's there?" she questioned while tugging hard at her hands. She almost panicked but god, _'those hands'. _Those hands were currently trailing up and down her back and she closed her eyes at the feeling.

"You know" the stranger on her back began speaking. "You're really tense Ms Posen". The hands began massaging her shoulders and she felt herself relax instantly. She doesn't know why she's not freaking out but if felt so good to not have to be in control for a few minutes.

"Who's there?" she almost whispered.

"It's not about who it is – it's about what I can do to you" the stranger whispered in her ear. Aubrey felt goosebums trailing down her whole body.

"Please" she whispered again.

"Remember this feeling, love" The voice said, uncuffed her and disappeared.

"Wait" she whispered to herself. "STACIE!. OH MY GOD!" she freaked out and jumped off the table, holding the towel to her chest.

….

Beca and Chloe were currently in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, eating ice-cream.

"So Bec.." Chloe began. "Have you told your dad about us yet?" she asked.

Beca looked up from her bowl and frowned a little as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I don't think I can Chlo" she said sadly.

"Why not?" The red head asked sadly.

"If I tell him, he'll freak out and I'll never get the chance to go to L.A and produce my music. I told you that baby"

Chloe felt her heart fall out of her chest. "So you're never planning on telling him? Why are we even dating then?"

Beca stood up with a loud sigh and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Because I .. you're funny, sweet and extremely adorable. Can we just..talk about this when the time is right? Let's not complicate things before we need to"

Chloe nodded her head. She wanted to talk about this but Beca always avoids the subject and she doesn't know how to fix this without the brunette getting mad. But before she could answer, Aubrey burst through the door.

"Were you guys in on this?!" The blonde yelled at Chloe and Beca.

They both frowned in confusion. "In on what, Bree?"

Aubrey just huffed and hurriedly made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Stacie" Beca and Chloe said in unison and they both began laughing.

…..

Stacie and all the other girls were sitting in a circle on the quad chatting and exchanging stories, just enjoying their free time.

"So tell me Heffner, what exactly did you do to Aubrey today?" Fat Amy asked and everyone looked at Stacie expectantly.

Stacie grinned. "I just showed her how magical my hands are" she shrugged.

"Oh my god! Did you?" Ashley asked.

"Nooo" Stacie laughed. "I'm just warming her up for the real deal" the brunette winked and the others shook their heads.

"Enough about that. What do you guys think will happen with Beca and Chloe? Did you see how that Jesse kid drools over Beca? There's going to be some serious Aca-war." Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, no one but us knows about Beca and Chloe's love affair. I've heard that Beca's dad doesn't know and that can cause some serious shit" Fat Amy nodded.

….

Aubrey and Chloe were lounging on the couch, watching a movie. The blonde hasn't said anything the whole day and Chloe was kind of worried.

"Bree.." the red head said before pausing the movie, making Aubrey look at her.

"What happened today?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey shook her head quickly and stuttered "Uh..no..nothing..just..nothing"

Chloe wanted to laugh but she doesn't want to make Aubrey mad. "Are you sure? You look a little..flushed" the red head waved the remote to Aubrey's red cheeks.

"It's just a little hot in here that's all. Now can we please finish the movie so I can go to bed?" Aubrey rushed.

Chloe just nodded with a grin and played the movie.

Aubrey wanted to text or call Stacie but she didn't know why. She felt a little embarrassed of what happened today. She didn't want the whole world to know how the Aubrey Posen was handcuffed to a massaging table. She shook her head with a loud sigh. She and Stacie needed to have a long talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aubrey strode into rehearsal that Monday with determination. It was just a few weeks before they perform at Lincoln Centre. Her confidence was shot to hell the year before and she's not going to let anything or anyone stop her from getting it back.

The blond stood before the Bella's, eyeing them carefully. Stacie had a smug look on her face and a lopsided grin as she looked at Aubrey.

"Bellas.." Aubrey began.

Everyone abruptly turned their heads toward her and went silent.

Aubrey took a chair and sat in front of them.

"So.." she began as she rubbed her hands together. "I've come to the realization that you're all working very hard. So tonight, we're going out, to a club. How does that sound?" she raised her eyebrows as she looked at the stunned faces.

"Are you high? Do you have a cold, or maybe you are possessed by an alien? Yes? No? Ok then" Fat Amy nodded and shut up as she received a glare from Aubrey. The other Bella's were snickering silently at the big girl's antics.

"Club sounds good, love. Now I can finally show you my dance moves" Stacie winked at Aubrey and the blonde almost choked on her water.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I think it would be fun to hang out with everyone socially. Have some jiggle juice" The red head giggled shyly as Beca slapped her butt playfully.

"What's in it for you, Posen?" Beca asked arrogantly.

"Shut it, midget" Aubrey warned and Beca threw her hands up in mock surrender.

They finished rehearsal and went their separate ways to get ready for the outing.

"So, what got into you today, Bree?" Chloe asked as she slipped on her pink mini dress.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey questioned as she looked up from putting on her shoes.

"Well.." Chloe turned around to face her friend. "You were..I don't know, considerate?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and got up from the bed to check her hair and make-up in the mirror. "Everyone has been complaining on a daily basis and tells me what a bitch I am so I am merely showing them how nice I can be" She said with a sarcastic smirk as she applied lip gloss.

…

When Chloe and Aubrey stepped into the club, all the Bella's were already there, having drinks and dancing like barbarically. Chloe went straight to Beca and Aubrey went to the bar to get herself a drink. She's going to need a few if she wants to loosen up. Just as she thanked the bartender for her drink, she heard a voice clearing beside her. She turned her head, while sipping from her glass to see Stacie leaning against the bar, looking at her.

"Hey there mlady" the brunette winked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "What is it, Stacie?" She asked a little more harshly than intended.

"You know, you can roll your eyes all you want. You still look extremely hot. Now let me buy you another drink so you can loosen up and dance with me" Stacie replied.

"Fine" Aubrey agreed and set her empty glass on the bar and allowed Stacie to buy her another round.

After they got drinks, they went to sit at the table with the other Bella's. Aubrey has to admit she's getting a little tipsy and even found herself laughing at one of Fat Amy's jokes. Stacie made sure she sat next to Aubrey and once in a while she'd 'accidentally' brush her arm against the blonde's or touch her thigh under the table. The more Stacie made a move, the more Aubrey drank.

She was now actually drunk and laughing as the Bella's danced not a few feet away from their table. Suddenly Stacie came dancing before her and sang along to the song the DJ was playing.

"My name is Stacie, nice to meet you, can you spare a minute? Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies. But not like you, you shine so bright. And I was wondering if you and me can spend a minute on the floor, getting close, getting lost in it. I won't give up without a fight. I just wanna oooh oooh, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight." Stacie sang as she held her hand out pleadingly for Aubrey to take.

The blonde laughed and took the brunette's hand, thinking she might as well dance with her for trying so hard.

Aubrey was surprised by how well they moved together and felt herself actually having a blast. Although, Stacie was now grinding against her and she felt..aroused? She was honestly too drunk to care and decided to just go along with it. And before she registered what was happening, she and Stacie were out the door.

Beca and Chloe were also dancing and after a few seconds, the red head realized Aubrey wasn't there. "Hey Bec, did you see Aubrey?" She asked, still dancing.

"Who cares, she's a big girl" Beca said and seductively pulled Chloe against her body.

"You're impossible" Chloe giggled and bit her bottom lip.

"You're adorable" Beca replied before crashing her lips against Chloe's.

"You're drunk" The red head whispered breathlessly between kisses.

Beca grinned and squeezed Chloe's ass with both her hands.

"But I don't mind" Chloe screeched and kissed Beca furiously.

"Wanna get outa here red?" Beca asked, already walking backwards and Chloe instantly followed.

In the cab Aubrey and Stacie were making out furiously.

"This is so wrong" Aubrey said breathlessly between kisses.

"Oh baby. If wanting you is wrong then I don't wanna be right." Stacie replied and straddled Aubrey's lap.

….

Chloe and Beca's cab ride home was equally heated, with the small brunette on top of the red head, kissing her neck.

"I love you" Beca mumbled drunkenly before crashing her lips against Chloe's

"What" the red head pulled back with shock.

"Just kiss me red" Beca avoided Chloe's surprise and attacked her lips once again.

….

Stacie took Aubrey back to her dorm room and they stumbled through the door, never taking their lips and hands off of each other.

"What is this going to mean tomorrow?" Aubrey questioned as she let Stacie undo her dress.

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked at the blonde before whispering in her ear. "Just live in the moment for once in your life Aubrey"

Aubrey nodded and crashed her lips to Stacie's. What happened that night can either be a very good thing or a thing Aubrey will regret for the rest of her life.


	5. The morning after

**Chapter 5**

Luckily, Stacie woke up before Aubrey that morning. She had to think fast because she's afraid the blonde might freak out if she realized she was butt naked next to her in bed.

So she silently opened her drawer and pulled out her handcuffs. 'I'm sorry Bree', the brunette said quietly as she cuffed Aubrey's hands to the bedpost. They were going to have to talk before the blonde decide to run for the hills.

In the meantime, Stacie got up to make some coffee for her and Aubrey. She realized the blond might have a headache so she poured her a glass of water and put it next to her on the bedside table with two advil's.

Aubrey mumbled something incoherently and opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and she squeezed her eyes shut as the sun didn't have a positive effect on her that moment. Suddenly her eyes shot open as the events of last night came rushing back.

"Oh my god" she whispered and tugged at her hands. Her eyes widened as she realized her hands were once again cuffed.

She turned her head to a smirking Stacie beside her. "Can you please uncuff me?" Aubrey asked in a small voice.

"If you promise not to run" Stacie shrugged. "We need to talk first, then, you can go".

Aubrey nodded silently and Stacie gently took off the handcuffs and the blonde's hands instantly went to her head. "I assume we had sex" she asked and Stacie nodded.

"Great" Aubrey threw her hands in the air. "Just freakin great".

"Listen, love, before you start praying.." Stacie motions her hand toward the water and the pills. "drink those so you'll feel better".

Aubrey took the water and gulped the pills with a wince.

"What the hell am I going to do" she whined.

"Look. You don't need to be ashamed. I'm not going to run around and tell the whole world how great you are in bed." Stacie winked.

"Stacie! This isn't funny! This was never supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to even think about this now! We have a competition to worry about!" Aubrey said, slightly upset.

"Yes I know" Stacie said and went to straddle Aubrey's waist and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Stacie..what.." Aubrey got cut of as the brunette leaned down and kissed her..gently?

"Just let me help loosen you up a little. I promise, everything will feel better. No one has to know. It'll be our little secret" Stacie said with a questioning brow.

…..

Chloe was laying on top of Beca and the small brunette groaned as she pushed her off. "Chlo, wake up. We're going to be late for class"

"Why the hell would Aubrey make us go out on a Monday night?" Chloe yawned and stretched her arms. She didn't have that much to drink last night because she had a test today.

"Bec. Before I go, we need to talk about something" Chloe said softly.

"What is it red?" Beca asked and turned on her side to face the red head.

"Last night, in the cab. Do you remember anything that happened?" Chloe asked.

"Yes" Beca smirked.."We were on our way to some steamy sex"

"You told me you loved me" Chloe blurted.

Beca snorted and shook her head. "I probably tell that to everyone when I'm drunk babe, no worries."

"Wow, okay" Chloe felt her heart breaking and she got out of bed and quickly pulled her clothes on.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked in confusion.

"I'm probably just someone you go to when you're lonely in bed" Chloe started to cry. "I don't mean enough to you, seeing as you won't even tell your dad about us. You make stupid jokes about love when you're drunk? Well, love isn't a game for me Beca. And I certainly don't like being used. So go find someone your dad would be proud of. Go find someone who would be willing to be less important than your dreams. I was honestly thinking that we were falling in love. But I was wrong. So let's just end this before someone gets hurt" With that Chloe was out the door, leaving a stunned Beca behind.

**A/N: Yes, short chapter but I forgot to put the morning after in the previous one. There will still be a lot of humor in this fic but Bechloe will be sort of a roller coaster ride from now on. What do you guys think Aubrey said to Stacie after she suggested that proposition? Lemme know.**


	6. She doesn't love me

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Aubrey asked herself as she paced her living room. Chloe wasn't home yet and for that she was thankful because she knew the red head was relentless and would ask her all sorts of questions she didn't want to answer.

Aubrey felt awfully frustrated that she let her guard down. She couldn't seem to stop herself from falling for Stacie's charm and that made her feel weaker than ever. Before she could tare herself down some more, Chloe came rushing through the front door with tear stained cheeks and she frowned instantly as she went from self pitying to protective friend mode.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" She cooed, instantly wrapping a sobbing Chloe into her arms; rubbing her back soothingly.

Chloe sniffled before speaking in a low, broken voice. "She doesn't love me Aubrey".

The blonde's arms only tightened around the broken red head. "Shhhht", she whispered. She didn't need to ask any more questions because she already knew everything she needed to know. She knew how much her best friend loved that girl she loathed so much. So she opted for setting Chloe down on their sofa and make her a hot cup of hot chocolate.

…..

"Amy, I don't know okay!" Beca slightly raised her voice at her friend after she bombarded her with questions. "We've only been dating for a couple of weeks. How the hell am I supposed to know what love even means?"

Amy shook her head at her small friend. "I don't understand this situation. You told her you loved her, while you were drunk I might add. And you know what they say..a drunk mouth speaks the truth and nothing but the truth" The blonde girl stated as a matter of fact. "You might very much be in love with her without yet realizing it.

Beca sighed and looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "I just don't want to rush into anything. I can't open myself up to someone and then be disappointed in the end. How do I even know that she's sure about this? I can't just accept her love declaration and live happily ever after. And yes, I know I gave her a drunk 'I love you' but Jesus, I was drunk! Who takes a drunk person seriously?"

All the while when Beca was rambling, Amy twirled her blonde pony tail around her finger. She didn't believe for one second that the brunette was telling the truth. She had some very deep and passionate feelings for Chloe hidden underneath her bitchy exterior.

"Sounds to me like you're afraid of being cared for", Amy said as she looked pointedly at Beca. "And listen Becs. I'm not saying I choose sides here but Chloe seems like a very sensitive person. From the inside and out. I could practically poke her and she'd bruise instantly. So before you decide to run away from all of this, go think about all the reasons you're attracted to her. You're going to have to peel your feelings open, layer by layer"

Beca sighed and stood up from her position on the bed, making herself look busy as she rumbled through the fridge. "We'll see…" She said. Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocked, she took it out and saw it was a text from Aubrey. She instantly grumbled and hoped that bitch will keep her nose in her own business.

She instantly relaxed when she saw the message wasn't about her and Chloe. It was a mass text sent to all of the Bella's.

'_Practice is cancelled for the rest of the week._

_~Aubrey._

"That's it?" Beca said in an irritated voice as she turned to look at a very confused Amy. "She's not even giving an explanation? We've worked our asses off these last couple of weeks"

The aussie nodded in agreement. "I ran into her this morning. She practically pushed herself passed me. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her so I'm guessing there's something going on that we don't know about"

Beca's phone rang and she answered instantly when she saw it was Stacie.

"Yeah, Stacie" She answered with a sigh as she went to sit next to Fat Amy on the bed.

"Hey, dude listen. Why the hell is practice cancelled? Aubrey won't even return my calls nor my text messages. What the hell is going on?"

…..

"Bree, maybe it was a bad idea for us to cancel practice. We finally got them to get the routines right and if they don't practice, we're going to have to start from square one" Chloe said as she sipped quietly on her coffee. She and Aubrey decided it was a bad idea to mope on their couch all day, so they decided to stroll through town and have a drink at their favorite coffee shop.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot on the ground. "It's not like their lazy asses cared anyway"

"A little harsh Bree" Chloe said with a raised eyebrow. "We can't let our personal issues influence our performance this year. You were the one that wanted to redeem yourself, remember?"

Aubrey sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I know okay. But let's just take these few days to clear our heads so we can start fresh okay?"

Chloe nodded in understanding. She knew facing Beca again would be painful so she might as well take some time to practice a 'I don't care face'.

"You're right. This year nothing or no one will stop us from winning." She nodded frantically, winking at Aubrey to lighten the mood a little.

It won't be easy putting their personal feelings aside but at least it would be worth it at the end of the day. Or so they both hoped.

_**A/N. Hiii guys. I'm so sorry for not updating my stories frequently. I have a very demanding job and a lot of stress. But the instant I started writing this chapter I knew it made me feel better. So I might be here more than usual. Let me know if you guys would like to see some Bumper and Amy action. I could definitely have fun writing them. Laters xx**_


	7. Let's pretend

**Chapter 7**

After the week passed and they got most of the dread out of their systems, Aubrey and Chloe decided they were ready for the next Bella's rehearsal. They knew they couldn't act as if nothing happened but it won't hurt anyone to try, would it?

They stood silently at the entrance of the gym. "Are you ready for this Chloe?" Aubrey asked her friend as she linked their arms together. She might not always show it but she cared about Chloe. They were best friends. Sisters even and she was not about to let anyone ruin the happiness of her bubbly friend. Not even that alternative midget.

Chloe nodded and gave Aubrey a faint smile. "Let's do this"

The instant they opened the door, they felt all eyes on them. All of the Bella's were extremely quiet but you could see question marks written on their foreheads.

Aubrey decided to break the akward silence when she saw Chloe staring holes through Beca.

"Okay, so I guess you all want to know why we canceled practice for a week. I apologize for that but..uhm..I was uh.."

"Sick" Stacie added quickly with a nod. "She was sick"

"Yeah" Aubrey nodded at the group. "I was sick. But I'm not anymore so let's just get on with our work, shall we?"

"So Chloe is your babysitter now? You get sick and she has to take care of your sorry ass while we just had to sit here and wonder what the fuck was going on?" Beca fumed as she jumped up from her chair to face Aubrey.

"Beca, I'm warning you" Aubrey said as she held up a finger in the shorter girls face. She really didn't feel like dealing with the girl who just broke her friends heart. She wished she could chip her out to a jungle where the apes can crush that midgety bones of her.

Beca laughed sarcastically and removed Aubrey's hand from her face. "Don't think that you know me. You're just a spoiled little daddy's girl that gets everything she asks for and now I'm absolutely sick of your demanding stuck up attitude. I've tried investing my time and ideas into this thing but you will always think you're better than me so you know what.." She turned around to pick up her bag and kicked her chair for good measure.

"If this is what I get for trying.." She shrugged and hurriedly made her way out of the building.

"Aubrey, what the hell are you doing here?" Chloe fumed as she spun her friend around to look at her. "We needed Beca. She's the only one that can make us better"

All the others nodded in agreement as they gave Aubrey a disappointed look.

"Enough of that.." Aubrey said as she dropped her gym bag on the floor with a loud thud.

"Wow" Stacie breathed. "The anger is looking really hot on you babe. But I bet I can make your temperature rise even higher"

"Stop it! All of you. We're doing this so if anyone has a problem you can leave." She looked between their faces. Some looked mortified and some looked amused just as irritated as others.

"Fine boss lady, let's do this" Amy said loudly as she clasped her hands together. "I'm going to crush that FuckerTones like a bunch of peanuts. I'm so pumped with this.

They carried on with practice halfheartedly until they decided to call it a day. Chloe was trying to find a plan as to how she could get Beca back on the team. They needed her. And even though they had issues between them, she was just thinking about winning first before she can try and win Beca back.

….

"I don't even know what to do anymore Jesse. First it was the confusion with red and then Aubrey was up my ass like she owned it. There's so many things on my mind right now and it's making it impossible to think straight"

Jesse snorted at his friends' statement as they lay on open grass on campus. It seemed to be peaceful there. He could see Beca is frustrated with herself and he honestly doesn't know what to do about it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching them. He lifted his head and saw it was Chloe with a very serious look on her face. So he decided to bail instead.

Chloe went and sat down beside Beca who was laying on the grass with her arms folded around her face.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly as she nudged one of Beca's arms to get her attention.

"Sorry to disappoint Red but I have nothing to say from my side" She replied grumpily and Chloe just rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Listen. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've pushed things too far and it's my fault that there is now bad air between us. I can let you go because I love you. I'm setting you free. You won't have to deal with me anymore and I'll stay as far away from you as I can but please don't leave the Bella's. They need you and you know they won't do good without you. So if you don't want to be there for me, at least be there for them." She said her final words and stood up to leave.

….

That next day she showed up at rehearsal without any questions asked.

"So guys, I heard the trebles are throwing a big acapella _only _party and we're all invited." Stacie said as she looked around the room at her friends. "And I really want to go. We could show them who's boss around here, right bree? If we don't go they might think we're losers or too scared or whatever. That's unfortunately not how I roll" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the others to agree or disagree.

Aubrey listens to this and thought Stacie might be right. He doesn't own this school and they can do whatever the hell they want. "I agree with Stacie. We should go to that party and show them what they're up against. But the same rules apply ladies. If we let them penetrate us, we're giving them our power. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded with excited laughter and high fives.

Chloe and Beca hasn't said a word to each other or anyone else for that matter. They won't even look at each other. They were only team mates now. Nothing more, nothing less. That's the only way they can function right when they're with the Bella's and that's how it's going to stay.

Fat Amy stood up from her stool and slung her gym bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'll see your skinny asses later. Have somewhere me needs to be. Cheers" She called over her shoulder as she strolled out of the room, whistling all the way to her car. She was meeting up with bumper to help him plan something for the party. She doesn't even know why she's helping that retarded cookie dough of a boy. All she knows is that she loves partying and most definitely loved planning.

When she got there, Bumper was in his swim shorts and she instantly wanted to hurl at the wedgy he had going on.

"Fat Amy! How do you like my swim gear big mama?" He said and wiggled his butt into Amy's front. She made a disgusted face and shrugged away from him.

"You look like an overgrown, more retarded version of mr Spungebob, the Square Pants. I have to keep you wet before I roll you back into the sea"

"I'm so turned on by your charm right now" He says as he shakes his head. "Come on, let's get this party started"

She helped them with all the decorations, alcohol ordering and organizing a decent sound system.

She knew this party will be rocking tomorrow night and she was here making sure of it.

_**A/N Heey loves. I would really appreciate more than one review because if you guys don't tell me what you think, I'll start feeling bad about the story and stop and delete it altogether. Thank you for reading. Love and peace, always. xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_*knock, knock, knock* _Chloe heard a furious fist banging on their apartment door, stumbling lazily over her own two feet as she tried to open it, a confused frown forming her pale forehead as he came face to face with Stacie.

"Stacie, I told you we were almost ready to go. What are you doing here?" The red head questioned; the palm of her hand rubbing at her neck as her intensity was evident. She was feeling light headed and weak.

"You don't look so good little rosy" The bubbly brunette's eyes wandered up and down Chloe's fragile looking figure. "Are you alright?"

Chloe quickly faked a smile, shrugging her petite shoulders that seemed to have gotten bonier by the day. She really was feeling ill, and thinking about food made her feel worse. "I'm fine, Stacie. Although I might be skipping out on tonight's party. Think I'm coming down with something"

"Yeah, right..Coming down with the Beca Mitchell germ sounds like a better interpretation" Stacie grinned from ear to ear before she forced herself through the door; heaving a quiet sigh. "So, where's that roommate of yours at? Thought we could go together, spare some fuel. For our cars, I mean. She won't have any once I'm done with her"

Chloe's soft chuckle echoed in the living room but abruptly faltered as she heard a voice clearing behind her. As she turned her head she saw a very flustered Aubrey standing behind her, trying her best to seem unfazed by Stacie's comment.

"Stacie.." Aubrey stared at the brunette, her brow rose in warning as she held the door open. "Let's get going.."

"Aye jaye, Captain" Stacie smirked, winking at the blond as she strolled by, adding an extra sway to her hips in attempt to distract her object of affection.

"Later, Chlo. But are you sure you'll be alright? I could always stay you know" Aubrey's face was painted in concern as she carefully watched her friend.

The redhead's hand waved towards the exit. "You go have some fun. I'll be here, chilling. I might just be tired so don't worry, alright? And behave yourself"

"Don't I always?" Aubrey gifted a playful smirk before she closed the door, leaving a distraught Chloe behind.

….

"Ahhhh, Captain Posen and little Miss Hugh Heffner" Fat Amy sung delightedly as the two walked into the party. Her already alcohol infected figure walking towards them with two beers cradled in her hands. "Wait, where's Red?" She questioned disapprovingly as she handed them drinks, her head scanning the room in search of her friend.

"Not coming..She's feeling sick so I thought it would be a good idea to let her rest. You know, with everything that's been going on lately I think she needs it"

Beca, who's been standing a few feet away from them couldn't help but overhear the conversation. She had seen Chloe earlier that day and she looked a little pale. To say she was worried would be an understatement.

"Go, Beca" Jesse sensed the wheels spinning in his friend's head, thinking she might need a little help to realize that's where she should be. "Who could it hurt? It's just helping out a friend. Letting them know someone cares. And as much as you try to deny it, you do"

Beca groaned at this. She knew he was right. Caring about Chloe seemed to have invaded her closed off existence. And if she was honest, not being able to show it, killed her more than anyone would ever know. So maybe being her friend for now won't be such a bad idea. And she'd get to fill her empty hole.

"Since when did you start making sense?" She questioned playfully; bumping her shoulder into his.

"Since I saw how wonderful you looked with her at your side. Now please, do leave" He ushered her forward by pushing her towards the door, patting her shoulder for comfort. Beca just shook her head at his antics before she made her way over to Chloe, but not before stopping to get the redhead's favorite vanilla ice cream.

….

_*knock knock knock* _Chloe groaned irritably as another loud knock disturbed her quiet nature. With a huff she flung herself from the couch. When she opened the door, her throat went dry; palms became sweaty as she saw her favorite person in the world.

"Beca..i uhm..what are you..what are you doing here?" Chloe stuttered like a school child, nervously shifting on her feet as she failed to meet Beca's eye.

"I came baring gifts" The brunette smiled as she held up Chloe's ice cream.

…

_To be continued._


End file.
